


The New Moon

by Elenduen



Series: Call of the Moon in the sky [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, Grumpy d'Artagnan, M/M, Mpreg, Proud Alphas, Werewolves, lots of pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for Pups!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Moon

Being heavy with multipul pups was no joke and d'Artagnan was fast becoming tired of it.

At first he'd enjoyed being Pupped, feeling them squirming and moving inside him, watching his body change daily as they grew in his womb, now however he just wanted it over with!.

At nearly two weeks over due he was exhausted, huge, and uncomfortable!.

It didn't matter which form he was in, human or wolf, he was still uncomfortable, his back aching under the strain of the extra weight, his belly so round it felt like it might burst!, his hands and feet puffy with extra water, a bladder that was so squashed it could hardly hold an egg cup full of urine!.

He also disliked how ungainly being this big made him, when in human form he was forced to arch his back and waddle since the pups were laying low in the womb getting ready for the birth making him feel like a duck as he walked, and embaressing him despite his mates assuring him that he looked fine and that no one thought less of him for this.

In wolf form it was no better, his middle was so distended that it was not far off the floor and swayed from side to side as he padded about on heavy aching paws.

Grumpily he chose to remain in wolf form since that did not require clothing and noe of his clothes felt comfortable beside his night shirts and he didn't like sitting about in them all day it made him feel too much like an invalid.

Padding slowly over the chaise he clambered up onto the seat grumbling over the fact he would normally have just leapt up there with no trouble and flopped down on his side whining plaintively at Aramis who sighed and came over to stroke his fur

"It'll happen soon love" he assured the Omega taking especial time to rub his belly "They'll come before long", d'Artagnan whimpered and offered his most puppyish eyes at Aramis who snorted at him 

"Looking at me like that won't change anything chiot!, I can't make them come any faster!, it'll happen when it happens you just have to be patient", snarling under his breath d'Artagnan nipped at Aramis's hand moodily and lay his head on his paws determined to sulk about this and take it out on his Alphas since they were the ones who did this to him!

"Someones certainly crotchety today!" Aramis commented with a wry smile at the grouchy over due Omega and grinned as Athos and Porthos came in from their shift at the Louvre, with d'Art so close to dropping one of them was with him at all times now so when the labor started he could be taken straight to the nest

"How is everyone then?" Porthos going over to pet d'Artagnan but held his hands up in surrender when he was growled at!

"He's rather irritable to put it mildly!" Aramis chuckled sticking his tongue out at the snarl d'Artagnan sent his way

Iritable!, how would they like to be the size of maison and needing to piss every few minutes!, bloody Alphas!, they had it made really!, didn't have to do any of the hard work when it came to having Pups!, all they did was swagger around looking smug while Omegas had to suffer all the indignaties of gestation and all the uncomfortable side effects and then go past their due dates because the bloody Pups were too lazy to get out of their wombs!

"I suppose you won't want any smoked duck then if you're feeling so grumpy" Athos teased as he unwrapped the meat making d'Artagnan's ears twitch and his nose flair at the smell of the meat he'd been craving, with little grace he hauled himself from the chaise and waddled over to Athos and whined at him pawing at his leg making the Alpha laugh and stroke his head

"It's all yours sweetheart, and I'm sure it won't be long before you deliver now"

"I hope it isn't" Porthos said as Athos laid the meat on a plate for d'Artagnan to eat from "I don't think any of us will survive if thise goes on much longer!".

 

After eating his fill d'Artagnan retreated to the bed to groom himself and rolling about trying to find a comfortable position as it felt like all his mucles were twinging and cramping.

After a few moments Alpha Athos in his shift padded over and rubbed his nose consolingly against d'Artagnan's muzzle making soothing noises at the plaintive whine d'Artagnan gave.

Jumping up onto the bed beside the over due Omega Athos set about grooming him from the tips of his ears to the end of his bushy tail, the long slow sweeps of his tongue relaxed and soothed d'Artagnan's frazzeled nerves and aching muscles until he drifted off to sleep.

"He looks like a Lion watching over his Pride dosn't he?" Aramis said eyeing Athos as he sat protectively beside d'Artagnan

"Woul'nt th' make d'Art 'is Lioness?" Porthos snorted "I dare yer t'tell 'im tha'!"

"What d'you think I am? suicidal!" Aramis shot back, as d'Artagnan gave a moan in his sleep and twitched at the noise they were making Athos huffed at them both and gave them a warning growl to pipe down or face his anger

"Huh, the Boss has spoken!" Porthos muttered rising from his seat to set about getting some dinner for the three of them 

"We should still have some sausage left" Aramis said draining his ale mug "And some of that cheese topped bread"

"Aye, we'll shop tommorow" 

"Yeah, maybe go on a hunt too?", Aramis glanced to Athos, the Primary Alpha cocked his head looking to d'Artagnan, while the Omega couldn't hunt in his condition he still enjoyed watching his Alphas take down prey, he dipped his head once in agreement and then settled down with his nose on his paws contentedly watching his Omega sleep.

 

As tired and uncomfortable as he felt, d'Artagnan had to addmit it was worth the exertion of waddeling up into the forrest to watch his Alphas hunt.

Seeing Aramis tearing after Rabbits, and Athos leaping high into the air to catch Game Birds, and Porthos wrestling a Boar to the ground.

While he missed being able to do these things himself, d'Artagnan couldn't wait to start teaching their Pups how to hunt, and watching them run along side their Aphans to be shown how best to stalk ones prey and how best to bring them down for clean kill.  
Getting up from his perch on a moss covered log, d'Artagnan padded over to where his mates had laid in the Kill and set about thanking them with warm head rubs and licks over their muzzles.

Nuzzeling him back the Alphas urged him towards the meat to eat his fill, Porthos padding off to take Watch on a rock near by, after a few moments he gave a warning bark that had d'Artagnan's ears pricking with curioscity and both Aramis and Athos's heckles rising.

Porthos was stood ridgid on the rocks, poised with his muscles coiled for actions as his nose snuffed the air, however after a few moments he relaxed and barked safety to the others who by now could also smell the scent of other wolves.

An Alpha and an Omega, who were known to them and there for no threat to them.

Sniffing the air d'Artagnan's whiskers lifted as he recognized Richelieu and Treville's scents, it seemed they were not the only Wolves keen on hunting this night.

Athos lifted his head and gave a piercing howl that was immediately answered by Richelieu, and Treville gave a friendly bark back.

The two of them would not intrude on the packs meal, they were looking for their own sport and pleasure this night, but were happy to know that a friendly pack was near by if needed.

 

D'Artagnan turned to go back to eating when he realized that his appetite was quite lost.  
He wondered at the odd feeling considering he was almost always hungry these days, he dipped his head at Athos huff in his direction instructing him to eat and bristled his whiskers turning away from the meat.

This clearly did not please the Primary Alpha who growled at him, d'Artagnan really wanted to roll his eyes at him but instead settled for laying down on his side and bearing his throat to show submission, letting Athos know that he simply wasn't hungry.  
Still looking displeased Athos grumbled his way to start eating along with Aramis and Porthos, all three keeping a close eye on the Omega.

D'Artagnan shifted and wriggled on the ground, trying to get comfortable as the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten and grow worse, he hadn't eaten enough for indigestion, yet his whole abdomen felt uncomfortable.

It wasn't until he moved that he realized why, for as he made to get up his back legs were suddenly soaked in a flood of water.

 

The Alphas did not need to be told what was happening, they smelt the change in scent immediately and swiftly abandoned their meal to go to him and help him onto his paws to make their way to the nest.

Athos lovingly rubbed his nose against d'Artagnan's his eyes shining with love and encouragement for the Omega, Porthos and Aramis flanked his sides, their warm presence comforting him as they slowly made their way to the nest, stopping every few minutes as contractions ran through the young Wolf.

Athos was in lead, checking the area for possible threats and spent a few minutes checking the nest for invaders before allowing d'Artagnan inside.  
Over the past months they had cleared the under growth out of the den, and laid sheeps wool, straw, goose feathers, and duck down against the dirt walls and floor to provide softness and warmth for both d'Artagnan and the Pups.   
Settling himself down on the soft warm bed d'Artagnan whimpered and whined with the contrations, panting and shaking slightly as his inner muscles shifted and contracted, there was no way of knowing how long he would be in labor for, and he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible considering it was liable to be a long night.

 

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos took it in turns to sit with d'Artagnan, they could do nothing for him beyond offering comfort but they would stay by his side while he was in labor.  
They roated this duty while the other two patroled the area.  
d'Artagnan's scent was high in the air and would attract predators, it was their job to protect him while he was vulnerable.  
Twin barks in the distance from Richelieu and Treville told them that they too would keep a watch while d'Artagnan was whelping, which helped set the Alphas minds at ease some what.

 

It was about two in the morning when the first Pup began to crown and d'Artagnan raised himself up onto his haunches, his back legs quivering as he squatted them and began to push.

Athos sat at his side watching with baited breath as the small furry body emerged from d'Artagnan in a rush of blood and fluid. 

The tiny female Pup whimpered and coughed, her little eyes shut tight and fur wet from the whelping, d'Artagnan's teeth cut through the cord and he carefully lifted the pup by her scruff moving her between his front paws to lick her clean.  
Athos made a pleased noise at the sight of the newly whelped Alpha girl, moving in to scent her as soon as d'Artagnan had finished cleaning her.  
By her scent she was his Pup and she made small yips as she was nuzzled and licked by her Aphan.

Calling out to Aramis and Porthos, the two swiftly came into the nest and melted at the sight of the new Pup, coming to give her their licks and nuzzles before d'Artagnan lay down on his side to feed her and keep her warm.

Proud as punch Athos sat watching his Mate and Pup his eyes glowing with warmth as the Pup nursed hungrily then settled at d'Artagnan's side to sleep, untroubled by her Omans continued labor.

 

The next Pup to be whelped was Porthos's a large Alpha Boy that had d'Artagnan straining to deliver.  
Tiredly and very relieved the whelping was over he moved to cut the cord and wash the Pup before presenting him to a misty eyed Porthos.

The proud Aphan lifted the Pup by the scruff showing him off to Aramis and Athos who barked in happiness, watching as Porthos scented his Pup and handed him back to d'Artagnan to be fed and introduced to his Litter Mate who shifted and whined as she was jostled slightly.  
Another Alpha girl followed, this one Aramis's and she gave a shrill yip as she was whelped and shook her tiny body while being cleaned, with tears running down his muzzle Aramis scented her and nuzzled a very tired d'Artagnan who looked more than ready to just curl up and sleep with his brood.

However the Labor wasn't over yet, slowly but surely another Pup was pushed from his womb, an Omega Boy sired by Porthos that had the Alpha almost turning inside out for pleasure as he greeted his new Pup.

Athos and Aramis praised both he and d'Artagnan, both nuzzling and trying to give the poor tired Omega encouragement as his body continued to labor on.

As dawn broke in the easten sky d'Artagnan was delivered of another Alpha female this one Aramis's aswell, an identical twin of her earlier whelped sister.

Aramis yipped happily and licked his new daughter, placing her by her sister who's nose twitched and guided her to twin, on shaky paws she padded over and snuggled beside her as d'Artagnan moaned exhaustedly, his shrunken belly continuing to contract as the final Pup made it's way down the birth canal.

d'Artagnan panted and strained pushing with all he had left in him and whelping a small but perfect Omega girl who was the spitting image of Athos.

While Aramis and Porthos yipped in happiness, Athos scented his daughter and nuzzled and exhausted d'Artagnan.

 

After devouring the placenta that would help replenish his iron, d'Artagnan nursed all six Pups and settled on his side with them nestled against him swiftly falling into and exhausted but very happy sleep.

Proud and content the three Alphas formed a protective circle about the Omega and newly whelped litter, happily watching them all sleep.

 

Merry Christmas everyone!.


End file.
